Long Distance
by Metamorcy
Summary: Ichigo, bored and tired, walks outside one night for a evening stroll but there's someone following him from the other side, an enemy too, and its the least person he'd expect to come after him. IchigoXUlquiorra


**Long Distance**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

Um…not sure what to say…well whatever on with the fanfic.

Its yaoi so, yeah, don't like, don't read. Also the pairing is Ichigo X Ulquiorra just for you all to know.

* * *

Ichigo sighed; his body was stretched across his bed, arms behind his head. The light on top of his room was bright, the window closed shut so that the other shinigamicouldn't come inside, not that that has ever stopped them, and to make a better prevention, he even closed the curtains too (but he didn't think it would ever work). It was quiet which was usual for him; this was one of the first few times it had happened. Kon was hushed, hiding in the closet from his sister, Rukia was out with the others on patrol and his family was watching a movie. It seemed unnerving; he could hear his own breath and heartbeat loudly. The tickling of the small clock on his bedpost wasn't helping and it only made matters worse. He sighed, sitting up; he felt like going outside, he was too bored to try anything else. He didn't want to watch TV with his family, or do his homework yet, or even listen to music. Plus it was too early to sleep and late already to eat dinner or a snack so that cut his choices down a bit. Standing up, he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door, closing it gently. Ichigo headed down the stairs, pulling it on and went to the living room where his family of three was sitting, watching the show. He hesitated, viewing it for a moment before heading out to the front door. The substitute shinigami quickly put his shoes on and left, hands inside the jacket's pockets. His shoulder slumped downward and started along the sidewalk with no destination in mind. It was a bit chilly outside today but it wasn't too bad, he was able to come out lightly but when the wind blew its cold might, he had to wrap it tighter around his body to keep the warmth. The streets were quiet too, no one outside, not even a soul. It was just how it felt inside his house except worse, he was absolutely alone now. 

His footsteps beated against the cement and his eyes descended to the floor. An unfamiliar feeling suddenly washed over him and the scratchy oh so familiar sound came. Ichigo tensed up, a shiver running down his spine and the air on the back of his neck sticked up. The orange head twisted around, his eyes wide with fear. There behind him stood Ulquiorra, the fourth espada.

Ichigo took a step back, his eyes slanting downward. He didn't bring the badge with him today, he had totally forgotten about it. Damn, was he an idiot? Taking another step, he eyed the arrancar intensely, watching for any odd or sudden movements. The man didn't budge, hands still in the pockets, the green eyes with slit pupils stared at the teenager with that melancholic expression. Ichigo wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move, he was _stuck_. Instead he called out with a sneering tone. "Ulquiorra, what are _you_ doing here?"

The man didn't answer, still staring coldly. Ichigo relaxed feeling no threat for the moment from the arrancar and took another step back. He was hoping to run away at this very moment and started turning, there was no way he could fight the older man much less fight him in _this_ form. He still had his human body intact and would like it to stay intact. But before he could fully rotate around, a hand grabbed his arm roughly, jerking him back at the force. He could feel the cold grip on his limb and twisted back.

He growled out. "Let go."

The arrancar didn't nudge, the green eyes still staring.

Ichigo said it again, this time more forcefully. "Let. Go"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

The voice cut the air, Ichigo jerked back at the response. "What?!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Ulquiorra yanked the teenager forward, almost crashing him into his body but stopped him halfway. The orange head stared up into the eyes, his lips slightly parted. Their faces were drifting closer together, their breaths running over. Ichigo broke out into a sweat and panicked.

"Wait-What are you doing?" The substitute shinigami tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. The coldness of the skin from the other man turned warm and Ichigo was feeling _quite_ uncomfortable now. Ulquiorra was far too close for comfort.

"Ichigo!" A voice called out from behind him, there were numerous other footsteps following. Ichigo twisted his head and recognized all the people that were coming.

"Rukia!"

The woman muttered something under his lips and called out. "Lighting strike!" A bolt of light escaped from her hand and ram down to the enemy's spot. Ichigo was pushed back by Ulquiorra while he, himself, jumped back summoning up another portal. The arrancar took one last glance at the orange haired teenager before entering, the portal slowly disappearing behind. Ichigo's stare was stuck on the man, watching the two white tails that came from the coat flap violently.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out again, getting the boy's attention and landed right next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Hitsugaya landed beside him, his green eyes still glaring at the previous spot Ulquiorra had been standing at. He turned to Ichigo with a powerful stare. "What just happened? Explain."

Ichigo sat up from the floor and then by using Rukia's help, stood up. "How should I know? I was just walking down the street when he suddenly showed up and grabbed me."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really, the guy hardly speaks anyway." Ichigo scratched his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Ulquiorra's face, which had been extremely close to his own, was still burned into his mind.

"I see." With that, the questioning stopped.

* * *

Ichigo yawned, heading home from school; it had been a long day yesterday with the sudden appearance of Ulquiorra. It had been quite startling that the security around the town had tightened. Ichigo had his bag on top of his shoulder, taking the shorter route home. Everyone else had to either stay after school or head home early today. So that left the teenager alone, _again_. The streets were peaceful with people walking around, talking and viewing into the windows. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing strange was happening and there were no attacks either. Ah, life was good, well, for now. That peacefulness was broken when Ichigo took notice of someone standing not too far away. He squeezed his eyes and stepped back defensively. 

"Ulquiorra!" He muttered under his breath. Glancing around, there was no way he could fight here with so many people around and he couldn't just get out of his body either. Kon wasn't here with him either.

'Perfect timing.' He thought sarcastically to himself. Man, was he screwed. The arrancar was hiding in the back alleyway, his eyes still stuck on the other. He stepped out from the spot, strolling by the people, heading over to Ichigo with the same calmness he always wore every time.

Ichigo didn't move, running away might just cause more trouble, he knew that the arrancar was fast so what was there to do? He observed as the man came closer and stop before him, hands still in the pockets. His green eyes were unmoved and then suddenly blinked before walking slightly pass. "Follow me unless you wish to involve the human trash here."

It was a warning without a choice. Ichigo grumbled but followed, he didn't have any objections in this matter. The two went into another alleyway, abandoned by anyone except for a couple of rats and bugs. Ulquiorra twisted around, facing the orange haired teenager without any expression as usual. A staring contest began between them, neither willing to make the first move.

Ichigo blinked, he was getting tired of this and fast but he was still cautious of the man. At least he knew to an extent that Ulquiorra wouldn't try anything here with the other shinigamis nearby. "Well, what do you want?"

Ulquiorra still didn't say anything but started waking forward. His footsteps were quiet and soft and stopped in front of the teenager. "Don't resist."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. Just what did the guy mean? "What-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his own. They were soft yet cold but that didn't seem to matter to him. He was _kissing_ his enemy! That was the only thought that was running through his head during the whole transition. Ichigo tried to pull away but two hands held him still, pressing deeper. It didn't last long though before Ulquiorra pulled back and whirled away. Ichigo's fingers went up to the lips, touching them carefully still feeling the tingle. He wasn't sure if he was imaging it or not but there was a slight tint of pink on Ulquiorra's pale complexion, mostly on the cheeks. The melancholic expression seemed to have cracked slightly before piercing it back together as if nothing had happened. Ichigo took a deep breath, regaining his composure and glared at Ulquiorra.

"What the hell was that for?!" He cried out, forgetting about _who_ he was fighting with.

The arrancar twisted his head, the left eye glancing back. "I think that should be obvious by now." He started heading away, opening up a portal and twisted around to face the enraged boy. He stepped back into it with the top and bottom of it starting to close. "You may be trash…" Ulquiorra whispered quietly but he knew that the shinigami could hear it well. "But at least you're a cute one."

Ichigo's voice went quiet then his expression changed, an angry mark popped up on his head. His fists were shaking wildly. "You bastard, you're making fun of me aren't you?!"

A rare smile broke out on the arrancar's face and the portal closed. Ichigo snorted, kicking a can at the spot and stomped off. His fingers went up to his lips again, rubbing them softly before shaking his head. "Damn you, Ulquiorra, I'll get you for this. You better watch you, you bastard." He muttered that under his breath and grumbled the rest of the way home.

* * *

Yeah, done, hope you liked it. I just suddenly got into this pairing all of a sudden but that's okay. I like almost any pairing, yeah!! Please review. 


End file.
